eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4921 (8 September 2014)
Sharon finds Phil asleep on the sofa who informs her that there’s no news on Jay since he was taken to the police station the previous night. DS Bryant arrives at Phil’s and tells Phil that he wants to search the house. Ritchie arrives shortly after and explains that the police have a witness. An off -licence was turned over by two teenagers in April and the owner has claimed that one of them was Jay. When Phil is confused about why the police are searching the house, Ritchie explains that there might be more to it than just a robbery; the crime happened near Walford Common the night Lucy Beale died. Ritchie tells Phil, Sharon and Roxy that Jay was identified from the CCTV footage on the bus, shown on Lucy’s televised appeal. When Phil asks about the other boy involved, Ritchie gives a description that could fit Ben; Phil tries to brush it off but is clearly concerned. Roxy provides a reluctant Sharon with wedding dresses to try on, but Sharon tells Roxy that she’s not feeling up to it. Abi and Lola bump into Phil on Bridge Street; Phil tells the girls that he needs to know where Jay was on Good Friday. Once Lola has left, Phil questions Abi – has Jay said anything to her about Ben? Abi assures Phil that he’s not mentioned him. Once Phil leaves, a skulking Shirley presses Abi for information regarding what Phil has said to her about Jay. When Abi mentions Ben – Shirley is taken aback; she had no idea that he was out. Back at Phil’s Linda helps Sharon go through wedding dresses but Sharon is despondent – it’s a fake wedding anyway. When Sharon tells a concerned Linda that her that she and Mick have a strong marriage, Linda confesses that they aren’t really married. Phil meets Ritchie outside the police station where they discuss Jay’s alibi – Phil states that he will say he was with him. Shirley catches Jay making a mysterious phone call – she knows he was speaking to Ben and threatens to tell Phil. Marcus Christie comes over to see Sharon who tells him that she’s re-considered, she wants to put Phil’s money back; she’s going to marry him. As Marcus leaves the Albert, it transpires that Phil has seen the pair talking and is on to Sharon... Mick is obviously struggling without Linda being around. He is stunned when later, he arrives back to the Vic and finds her there. Mick questions whether she’s back for good but she tells him she’s just back to help Sharon with her wedding dress. Mick asks Nancy whether she would look after Elaine for a bit to give Linda a break. Later, Mick arrives at Sharon’s and tells Linda that he knows Elaine has been off her crutches for a week as he called her – Mick suggests they have a proper talk. Mick begs her to come home and when Linda says she isn’t sure, an upset Mick leaves. Later, after Sharon questions Linda about what she really wants, Linda heads to the Vic and tells Mick that what she wants more than anything is for them to get back to being a happy family.The pair kiss and make up. Stacey arrives at the Branning’s and Lauren cottons on to the fact that Stacey is going to be working at the car lot with Max; she isn’t pleased about it. Stacey tells Lauren that she just needs a second chance and would like it if they could be friends. She asks Lauren whether she still has the key she gave her – could she find it? Whitney confesses to Sonia that she is yet to tell Lee that she is leaving Walford. Sonia reminds Whitney that it’s her life, her decision. Alfie is fuming at Bianca’s decision to move – he and Kat just can’t afford to buy half of the stock. Kat seems indignant, Alfie’s managed to get them a loan; can’t he see if he can get a bit extra? Whitney finds Lee in the Vic and tells him that she’s moving to Milton Keynes. Lee is dismissive – people move on. Stan reminds Lee that if Whitney matters enough, he should do whatever he has to keep her. Later, Whitney answers the door to a nervous-looking Lee who hands her box; he wants to show her how he feels. Alfie admits to Terry that he lied about being able to get a loan. Later, Kat walks in on a tense Alfie– she questions what’s wrong and assumes that it’s because Alfie couldn’t get an extension on the loan. Alfie admits to Kat that there is no loan; they’re broke. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns